Best Friends?
by Mrs.FredandGeorge
Summary: One of the trio starts feeling differently about the other, will their feelings be returned? And what secrets will be revealed? Plus can Hogwarts handle another Snape?
1. Changes

Harry lay awake in his bed trying to rest, but he couldn't, his excitement had got the best of him, for he knew that in a mere couple of hours his best friend, Ron Weasley, would be coming to pick him up accompanied by his other best friend, Hermione Granger, and also Mr. Weasley of course. He would be leaving the Dursley's to do to his favorite place in the world, Hogwarts. This year would be his sixth year attending.  
  
Harry had his 16th birthday that summer, and had grown yet another couple of inches over the summer holiday. Also he was filling out too, he had usually been a fairly smaller kid then the rest, but this summer all the hard work from the Dursley's had got the best of him, and his features had grown to fit him quite nicely.  
  
The sun crept over the horizon, slowly pouring streams of orange light into Harry's bedroom, revealing, on his floor, his trunk, which contained all his things for school, with his owl, Hedwig's cage on top. Harry looked over to his clock, which read: 5:47am. He still had a while before they would be arriving, at 8:00. Harry decided he couldn't roll around pretending to sleep any longer, so he got up, dressed, and crept downstairs, trying not to wake the Dursley's, hoping to get some decent food before his trip, he was sure the Durlsey's would not feed him very well, as usual.  
  
He got downstairs, quietly opened the door to the kitchen, and slipped inside, grabbed some food, and slipped back out and up the stairs, without even being noticed by the snoring Dursleys. The sun had now fully risen pouring it's golden self into Harry's room. He sat on his bed with his food, and ate it as he daydreamed of what his next year at Hogwarts would be like, and before he knew it, it was 7:00. He could now hear the Dursley's starting to stir, and Aunt Petunia go down stairs to make breakfast.  
  
It was a quiet morning between Harry and the Dursleys, as it usually was, but this one was a bit more tense, only for the fact that they were nervous about the Weasleys coming. They were to be arriving in cars this time (as apposed to floo powder) that The Ministry lent Mr. Weasley, they thought this was the best way to not anger the Dursleys more, though they were still disgusted with the idea.  
  
After breakfast Harry went up stairs to get his things, and check one last time that he had everything. They were to be arriving soon as it was now 7:45, so Harry collected his things and heaved them down the stairs with great difficulty. When he had finally managed to get it all down, he sat them by the door and went into the living room where he found a very anxious Aunt Petunia peering through the curtains out the window. He knew what she was thinking. What sort of impression will the neighbors get?  
  
Just then Harry saw two deep emerald green cars roll down Privet Drive. Harry's stomach gave a lurch of excitement. He quickly went to gather his things and opened the door, heaving his things out side, the Dursleys not even helping but just watching, as if they were exited for him to leave, which Harry knew they were.  
  
"Er-I'll see you next summer." Harry said, and he shut the door behind him. A feeling of relief coming from both ends of the closed door. "All ready Harry?" Mr. Weasley's familiar figure was waling up to Harry, smiling. "Here, I will get your things, you can go get in the car, the second one is were Ron and Hermione are"  
  
"Thanks" Harry smiled, and gave Hedwig's cage a pat, and then went off towards the second car, but before he got there he saw his best friend Ron's read head emerge from it followed by Hermione's brown one.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermione as she ran towards him, arms open, "Did your summer go alright? Oh I'm so sorry we couldn't visit much, very busy summer for me!" she said as she released Harry from a very tight hug.  
  
"Hey mate, how did your summer go after visiting? Alright I hope, its good to see you again!" Said a smiling Ron.  
  
"My summer went alright, it's great to see both of you." Said Harry, as they got into the car.  
  
When they were all settled in, and were driving off, Harry took one last look at the Dursley's. He smiled to himself, he felt fully happy again, now that he was with his two favorite people.  
  
The car ride to the station was full of conversation. Hermione was telling Harry about her vacation. As Harry looked at Hermione he noticed a changed in her. Her hair, though still brown, was a bit less bushy, and now more of a silky wave, and her teeth that were usually a bit large, seemed to be growing to fit the rest of her face, and her eyes, big and golden- brown seemed to have a bit more spark then when Harry had ever looked at her before. All her features seemed to be maturing. After a while, Harry found he wasn't listening to Hermione anymore, but just staring at her. For the first time, he actually thought she was truly beautiful. 


	2. The new Professor

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to the station at half past ten. That was probably the earliest they'd ever gotten there, but they were glad.  
  
"We can finally get a decent seat this time!" Said Ron as they said good- bye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, who had both been in the first car along with Ginny.  
  
"I'm going to go see if I can find some of my friends," she said after they got on the train, "See you."  
  
"Bye" They all said. They found a nice empty compartment in the middle of the train and loaded their things in, and sat down. Harry sat by Hermione, which wasn't a mistake on his part, and Ron sat across from them.  
  
"I wonder who the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be," said Ron.  
  
"I hope it's someone really interesting," Said Hermione, "What do you think Harry?" Harry wasn't really listening but found him self staring at her again, "...Harry?"  
  
"Wha-?" Said Harry shaking himself back to reality.  
  
"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, what do you think?" Said Hermione, giggling slightly.  
  
"Oh, erm-well I just hope it's no one like Snape, and someone more like Lupin" Said Harry quickly, he could feel himself turning red and hot with embarrassment. Why was he doing that? Why was it that every time he looked at Hermione, he got lost somewhere between her beautiful smile and those brilliant eyes, that he couldn't stop looking at, why? He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.  
  
The rest of the train ride went pretty smooth. Harry tried hard to avoid Hermione's eye, and kept his mind on other things. By the time they had arrived at Hogwarts, it was dark. As usual they got off the train and into the carts pulled by the creepy black horses Harry learned last year to be the Thestrals.  
  
When everyone piled into the Great Hall there was a sudden murmur that spread around, and it lasted throughout the sorting ceremony. At the staff table there was the usual teachers, but there was a new one, sitting next to Snape. He was a thin young man with short black hair and high cheekbones and a nose that looked like a smaller version of Snapes. His eyes were a crystal blue, that didn't match the rest of his appearance. He and Snape were in light conversation and occasionally, they would start to laugh. Snape laughing? It was strange to everyone.  
  
"Must be the new teacher.." said Ron as they all gazed at the new professor "He looks evil, and if he's friends with Snape, there's gotta be something not right about him"  
  
"Oh Ron, just because he's talking to Snape doesn't mean there's something wrong with him! I think he looks wonderful" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ooh look, Hermione fancies him" Said Ron, laughing.  
  
"I do not!" she said defensively, "He just looks very interesting that's all."  
  
"Right" Said Ron, and at just that time Dumbledore stood up and the room went silent. People still glancing looks in Snape's direction. Harry saw Lavender Browne and Parvati Patil giggling silently.  
  
"Welcome," Said Dumbledore smiling around the room, "To yet another year at Hogwarts. I will note to the first years that the forest is out of bound to all students, and that if anyone has a question about what is and is not aloud in the halls, I would ask you to please contact Mr. Filch." There was a slight pause." Also, I am pleased to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teach, Professor Sebastian Snape." The new professor stood up and smiled around the room, as there was another uproar of murmurs.  
  
"Another Snape?" groaned Ron, "This year is going to be hell"  
  
"Oh Ron, just because he's related to Snape, doesn't mean that he's going to be exactly like him" She looked at Ron disapprovingly.  
  
"Yeah sure Hermione" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Throughout the whole feast people were having deep conversations about the new professor. After everyone was done with second and third servings of the delicious deserts, they all headed up to bed.  
  
Everyone was tired, despite the excitement of the new teacher. Ron and Hermione were still arguing about if he was going to be as bad as Snape or not. Harry found that he was only half worried, which was unusual, another Snape? That should've worried Harry since the original Snape loathed him so deeply, but for some reason, he didn't care much at the time, at this moment his thoughts were drifting off in another direction...  
  
She's always so open to knew things.. Harry thought, She's always so positive...so smart. Harry didn't even realize that they had all three sat down on a couch in front of the fire, and that the conversation had changed to there other classes.  
  
"We're not starting any new subjects this year, I'm a bit sad about it really," said Hermione.  
  
"Well of course you are! You might actually get some free time from your homework this year!" Hermione shot a glare at Ron. "As for me, I'm glad! Aren't you mate?.....Harry?" For the second time that day, Harry wasn't listening, but staring absentmindedly into the fire, thinking once again of Hermione's gorgeous eyes and smile. "Harry are you okay?" asked Hermione in a soft voice.  
  
"Uh what? Yes I'm fine, just er-tired. I'm gunna go to bed, 'night." Harry's cheeks were once again turning a bright scarlet, similar to the color in which Ron's ears would turn when he got embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, um alright, goodnight Harry" replied Hermione looking concerned  
  
"What's gotten into him?" asked Ron looking puzzled.  
  
"I don't know.." said Hermione, looking equally perplexed, "well I guess I'm off to bed then as well, goodnight."  
  
"Alright, me too. Goodnight," said Ron, and they walked up the spiral staircase together separating into their dormitories. When Ron got there, he found that Harry's bed hangings had been pulled close all around his bed.  
  
"Harry, what's up? Your acting very odd...is everything okay?" Harry didn't answer, "Okay suite yourself then, goodnight" And Ron was soon fast asleep as well as all the boys, except Harry, who lay wide awake. I've got to stop thinking about her, its messing with my head!" Harry thought to himself, but before he knew it he got lost in his thoughts and dozed off.  
  
Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory, Hermione lay having a very strange dream. There was a boy, with black hair and brilliant green eyes. They were in the Great Hall, alone. There were no tables just them standing on the floor. They were walking towards each other when the boy pulled out his wand, gave it a wave, and music started playing from nowhere.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" the boy asked.  
  
"Of course" Hermione found herself saying, and the boy grabbed her hand in his, and put his other hand on her hip pulling her closer to him. Those eyes she thought are so beautiful. She couldn't stop staring at them, they made her want to melt into his arms. Just then they suddenly leaned in, and Hermione followed, heart pounding. He took his hand off her hip and placed it on her cheek, they leaned closer and closer, she closed her eyes, and he closed his, she could feel the warmth of his breath and then-- 


	3. The second dream

A/N: I would just like to say thank you to all the people that reviewed!! I feel so loved and I am having quite a fun time writing this little story and I hope ya'll have a fun time reading it and keep reading my new chapters and REVIEW!! (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not(sadly) own any characters except the new Snape! Hehe.  
  
"Hermione!" She was woken by Parvati, "Everyone's going down to breakfast so I thought I'd wake you."  
  
"Oh, thanks Parvati" said Hermione. She was very confused about her dream. Why had she had it? She felt embarrassed for some reason. She dressed quickly and went down to breakfast trying to forget the dream.  
  
When she got down to the Great Hall, Hermione saw Harry and Ron talking at the Gryffindor table. She walked over and sat down across from Harry, next to Ron.  
  
"Hello Hermione, why are you so late?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, um, I just overslept that's all" said Hermione looking at Ron and then Harry, and quickly looked away blushing.  
  
We got your schedule for you." Said Harry, "Defense Against the Dark Arts first, with Slytherin."  
  
"That should be interesting. I'm really looking forward to see how he teaches." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, really looking forward to seeing how Snape's little brother treats us." Said Ron sarcastically. Hermione glared at him.  
  
After breakfast they all set off for their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, all wondering what it would be like. As they got there they saw everyone else huddled out side the classroom waiting. The bell had rung announcing the start of class, and still the teacher wasn't there. It was only a few minutes after that he had opened the door and ushered them inside, wearing robes of midnight blue.  
  
"Come in and choose a seat where ever you like" he said, his voice was not nearly as cold and dark as the other Snape, but rather friendly.  
  
Everyone was still talking as they took their seats. Most of the Gryffindor's sat near the back while the Slytherin's occupied the front, thinking they would be favored by their new professor.  
  
"After I take roll, I would like it if you would please divide yourselves into groups of 3. For today's lesson we're just going to take a review test to see what you all know, and don't know, and you may work with the people you choose, so choose carefully." He smiled. Everyone seemed to like this idea, and the class began to split itself into groups. Ron, Harry and Hermione were a group of course, and next to them was Neville, Dean and Seamus.  
  
When he was done taking roll, he picked up a stack of papers and walked around to the front of his desk. "I will need someone to assist me in passing these out," he said, and many hands shot into the air, but were rejected when he then said" Mr. Potter, how about you"  
  
This came to a shock to many people. Harry slowly got out of his seat and went up to the front of the class where he grabbed the papers out of the professor's hand, who was smiling at Harry as he did so. Harry gave a week smile back, and headed down the front row, when he came to Malfoy, he sneered.  
  
"Already doing dirty work for teachers, Potter? Trying to suck up so the teacher wont hate you?" Malfoy lowered his voice a bit, "Well you're wasting your time, because I heard that he hates Gryffindors just as much as Snape does, so your out of luck" Malfoy twisted an ugly smile across his face when Harry was about to say something back, but he was interrupted.  
  
"What's going on here? Causing a bit of trouble Mr., um let me see, Mr. Malfoy, of course, 5 points from Slytherin, now take your test and start working please" Professor Snape said this all in a very calm voice as Harry finished passing out the tests.  
  
"Guess you heard wrong" Said Harry coolly as he went back to join Ron and Hermione again.  
  
"This class might not be so bad after all," said Ron, "Infact, I think I like this Snape."  
  
"What did I tell you Ron? Do you ever listen?" said Hermione in her usual, I told you so, kind of voice.  
  
They worked on their tests for the remainder of the class. Hermione and Harry caught each other's eyes several times, and Harry swore he saw her smile and she looked away once, and felt a slight tingle of butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"There will be no homework tonight" announced the new professor Snape at the end of class, "just get good rest." And he smiled as the bell rang and everyone piled out of the classroom. The Gryffindors were all talking excitedly amongst themselves.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty fast, and they didn't end up with too much homework. After the last class of the day, which was Care of Magical Creatures, the trio went to drop their bags off and then went down to dinner. The feast was full of happy conversation and everyone went up to bed with full stomachs.  
  
When they got to the common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione settled down in comfy chairs by the fire and talked for a while when finally Ron and Harry decided to go to bed.  
  
"Goodnight" they both said.  
  
"Aren't you going to bed Hermione?" asked Harry. "Um, yes, I'm going up in a little bit, there's just something I have to do first." Hermione sounded a bit nervous.  
  
"Okay" shrugged Ron, and him and Harry went up the spiral staircase. Harry took one last look at Hermione and he thought he saw her pull a small blue book from her robes. Probably doing some reading Harry thought, and then went to bed  
  
They were walking along the grass this time, by the Great Lake, Hermione and the boy with the gorgeous green eyes. They were walking very close together. Then they stopped right at the edge of the lake where there was a blanket and which they sat on. The boy turned around and when he turned back he had a beautiful assortment of different colored roses in his hands.  
  
"For you," he said handing her the roses, smiling at her.  
  
"They're beautiful!" said Hermione, as she smelt them, they smelt as beautiful as they looked. She sat the flowers down and looked at him, and stared into those green eyes again. She lost herself in them, they made her feel as thought warm invisible liquid was spreading throughout her body. She wanted to melt into his arms again and before she knew what was happening, he had leaned in a kissed her. It was like nothing she had felt before. His lips were warm and incredibly soft. She felt a surge of excitement go through her. She wanted to be there forever, but just then she woke up very suddenly, she thought at first that she had over slept but realized she was wrong as she looked around. It was still quite dark. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon giving the room a light blue glow. Hermione sat there thinking. Why was she having dreams like this about her best friend? She had never thought of Harry like this and she was starting to get annoyed with it, they were best friends and that's the way it would always be, right? She decided to get up and go down to the common room.  
  
Harry woke up from a dreamless sleep. He peered over at Ron who was just waking up as well.  
  
"'Morning," said Harry.  
  
"Mor'ing" said Ron in a very groggy voice.  
  
They got dressed and went down to the common room where they saw Hermione sitting in a chair bent over something.  
  
"Good morning Hermione." Said Ron. Hermione looked up and closed what she was looking at very quickly and shoved it and her quill into her pocket.  
  
"Morning" she said rather sharply, for some reason. She was feeling very annoyed at the moment.  
  
"What's that you were looking at Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh nothing..just a, uh, book I got from mom and dad over the summer." She said, going a bit pink, still annoyed.  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing is up with me!" Hermione said, raising her voice a couple notches, but she quickly calmed herself. "I have been up for a very long time, if you must know." She replied and they all decided to leave it at that, and go down for breakfast.  
  
She's even pretty when she's grumpy Harry thought to himself, smiling. 


	4. The little blue book

The weeks went by, and Hermione would still feel the same annoyance whenever Harry was around, due to the continuous dreams she had been having about him.  
  
Quiddich had now started and Hermione found herself feeling very lonely with both Harry and Ron having Quiddich practice. She spent a lot of time in the library, but before long she decided there were only so many books you could read. So she spent the rest of her time in the common room doing other things.  
  
Today was a sunny day in the middle of November. Hermione was sitting at a table near he a window in which you could see the Quiddich pitch out of. She had a book propped open on the table but her attention was on the small speck that was Harry, out side. I really should be more nice to him...Hermione thought. He's so gorgeous and it really isn't his fault I've been having these dreams. I should apologize tonight.  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of the changing room together. Both feeling energized as they had just had a very good practice. They walked all the way to the portrait hole, muttered the password and crawled in, where they found Hermione sitting in her favorite chair by the fire. Once Ron and Harry had both gotten in, Hermione looked up and Ron and said, nervously, " Er-Ron, do you suppose I could talk to Harry, alone for a moment?"  
  
"Um, yeah, okay." Said a confused Ron. "Meet you up stairs, Harry." And he walked off, disappearing up the spiral staircase.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Harry said, as he sat down across from her, feeling a bit nervous himself.  
  
"Well, um-Oh Harry! I'm terribly sorry I've been so rude! I don't know what's gotten into me!" said Hermione, who had gotten up from her seat, flung her arms around Harry and reduced to tears.  
  
"Oh, um, that's okay Hermione," said Harry, trying to comfort her best he could, "But what's up?"  
  
"Oh, I wish I could tell you Harry but I can't," said Hermione, who had gotten up again, now standing in front of him, tears streaking her cheeks. "I'm going to bed now, goodnight." And with that she dashed up the staircase, letting out occasional soft sobs all the way up, leaving a very confused Harry alone in his chair.  
  
When he had finally drawn his attention to the staircase where Hermione had disappeared, he looked back at her chair and noticed something in the corner. A small blue book. Harry went over, and picked it up looking around (there were only a few second years still up) and went back down to his seat. Harry recognized that it had been the same little book Harry caught Hermione with several times. He opened it, curiously. It was a diary. He looked around once more, not wanting to get caught, and looked at the first page, which read:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was my first day back at Hogwarts. The feast was great. I am really glad to be back in the castle. Ron and Harry are okay, well actually, there seemed to be something bothering Harry. Like he had something on his mind that was bugging him. He was acting rather odd today. I'm really concerned I hope he's alright. Anyway..it's getting late and I really should go to bed.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled to himself. She had written about him in her diary, it made him feel special for some reason. Harry turned the page to read it:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I woke up very late from a strange dream, but I will write about that later. We got our schedules, the first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with our new professor, Snape. Snape's little brother. He was really nice, and quite good-looking, I must say. But anyways..about my dream. It was about Harry. (Harry stopped for a minute and read the line over and over again in disbelief. Then read on..) we were in the Great Hall, alone. He made music play from nowhere and asked me to dance, I said yes, of course. I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They are so gorgeous. He leaned in close and we were about to kiss, when Parvati had woken me up. I am confused, I'm not sure what's going on. Do I like Harry? I don't know, I better go, it's late.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry closed the diary quickly. This isn't right. He thought, I will give it back to her tomorrow.  
  
Harry went to bed that night with tons of thoughts swarming his head. Did Hermione like him? He was feeling confused, anxious, excited and guilty all at the same time. Harry liked Hermione, he knew he did, he thought she was so beautiful, and he cared for her more then anything...  
  
Harry couldn't sleep, so he went down to the common room, just in his pajamas. He crept quietly out of the dormitory, trying not to wake his fellow Gryffindors. When Harry got down to the common room, and was heading for the couch, he noticed someone was there.  
  
"Hello?" said Harry.  
  
The person turned around, "Hello Harry," It was Hermione. She was sitting on the couch in her nightgown, "Why don't you come and sit down?" she said softly. She had a very strange look on her face.  
  
"Alright," said Harry, and he went to go sit down on the opposite end of the couch on which Hermione sat.  
  
"Why so far away, Harry? Are you scared of me?" said Hermione as she scooted herself very close to Harry.  
  
"Um, no.." said Harry. He felt himself getting nervous. This wasn't like Hermione.  
  
"You look so tense," said Hermione putting her hands on Harry's shoulders and starting to massage them, "why don't you just relax" she whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
Before Harry knew it, he and Hermione were kissing very passionately. Hermione was running her fingers through his hair. It was wonderful. She does like me Harry thought to himself as he kissed her, but suddenly Harry felt someone shake him..  
  
"HARRY!" He opened his eyes quickly to see what was going on, and he found himself looking at Ron, "Harry, you've got to get up, today's the Hogsmead trip, remember?"  
  
It had only been a dream..but what a dream it was. Harry wish he could be back there with her... 


	5. The truth

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks again for all the reviews! It makes me really happy and want to write more...so keep it up! (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the new Snape.  
  
Harry got up and looked at the diary. He didn't want to give it back, he wanted to give it back, he wanted to read on. Deciding what he was going to do, Harry got out of bed, dressed and went down to meet everyone in the common room.  
  
When he got there he saw Hermione by the chair she had been sitting in the night before, searching for something with a look of panic on her face. A great surge of guilt ran through Harry. He knew what she was looking for.  
  
"What are you looking for Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione looked up, "Oh um, nothing just misplaced something, and I would really like to find it" she said nervously.  
  
"Oh, well, do you need our help?" offered Ron.  
  
"No!" she said rather frantically, but then calmed herself and added, " NO, I'm sure I will find it just fine."  
  
"Well, okay. Do you think you could look for it after Hogsmead? We should really get going."  
  
"Um, yes, alright." Hermione sounded still a bit concerned but they headed out, down to the entrance hall just the same. As they walked out side they were blinded by the blazing sunlight reflecting off the snow that had arrived with the beginning of December.  
  
All this time, Harry's thoughts were racing. He really wanted to read more of Hermione's diary, but he felt so guilty. He really shouldn't have kept it, let alone read it, but he couldn't help wanting to. It was so special to Harry thought, to see that she had written about him in her diary. I suppose I should give it back after Hogsmead Harry decided.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione got to Hogsmead they went into the Joke Shop first, where they surprisingly met two familiar faces.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Ron, shocked but please.  
  
"Oh, just checking out what they've come up with," replied George Weasley. "You know, seeing what competition we've got." He added in a hushed voice.  
  
"Oh, is your shop going well then? Over the summer you seemed a bit unsure." Said Harry who was speaking for the first time today.  
  
"Oh yeah it's going good. We've come up with a few new things, and right now we're working on little candies which make your body swell to the size of a large balloon." Said Fred.  
  
"Yeah, and you can't deflate yourself until you eat a different candy." Added George. "All thanks to you Harry. That's where we got the idea after all, from when you blew up your aunt you know?"  
  
Harry faked a smile. It had not been a joke when it happened to him.  
  
"Well, we better be off! More shops to go to," said Ron. "Bye guys, it was nice seeing you."  
  
"Yeah, and good luck!" added Hermione.  
  
They all said goodbye and set off for another shop that was particularly known for its quills.  
  
"I think I'm going to get one of those colored ones," Hermione said as she strode with grace over to where they were displayed, which was next to a window. As she looked through them a single ray of sunlight hit her, making her whole face glow, and her hair a shimmering gold. She is so beautiful Harry thought. He looked at her brown beautiful eyes. Harry loved the way the light danced across them when it hit at just the right angle. He looked at her lips, full and red, looking soft as ever. As she her bottom lip trying to decide which one to buy, Harry thought to himself, I love it when she does that. She finally picked out a blue one, and went to go pay for it, Harry hardly noticing what she was doing, just lost in a trance as he took in her beauty.  
  
"You ready to go Harry?" Hermione was now standing in front of Harry, bag in hand ready to go.  
  
"Oh, yeah, lets go." Said Harry, blushing a bit, at the fact that he was once again caught staring at her.  
  
They set off to the other shops looking at sweets and other things when they had finally decided that their last stop should be the Three Broomsticks for some nice warm butterbeer.  
  
"Harry, you seem awful quiet. What's wrong?" said Hermione in a worrisome voice.  
  
"Oh, it's, it's nothing," lied Harry, his insides still churning with guilt from having the diary. "I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" asked Hermione, still unsure.  
  
"Yeah Harry you have been acting a bit weird lately. You sure nothings bothering you?" added Ron.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! Nothing is wrong!" said Harry getting frustrated.  
  
"Okay" shrugged Ron as they all sipped the last of their butterbeer in silence.  
  
The silence was finally broken when Hermione said, "Well, should we head back to the castle then?" and they all collected their things and headed back.  
  
Harry sat on his bed, staring at the diary, which was staring back. He looked around to see if any of the boys were awake, but they were all fast asleep. Harry picked up the diary, opened it to where he left off, and read her third entry:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was an okay day. Something is really bothering me thought, I keep having these dreams..about Harry. It's really quite frustrating. I want to be best friends like we've always been, but do I have feelings for Harry, that I didn't have before? I can't help thinking that I do, why else would I be having these dreams? Anyways this is how my second dream went: We were walking by the Great Lake, and then we sat on a blanket. Then he gave me flowers, they were beautiful. Then I looked once again into those green eyes. They were unbearable, I couldn't stop staring into them. I felt like I wanted to melt again, warmth was spreading through my body like hot liquid, and before I knew it, he had kissed me. It was the best feeling I've ever experienced, I wish it were real. I wanted to last there forever. His lips were so soft, and warm. And then, I woke up. I really liked the dream but for some reason it's making me angry, angry at Harry. I feel so bad, I've been a bit rude I suppose and he doesn't deserve it. I can't possibly tell him, I know he doesn't feel that way about me. I don't know what to do..anyway I should go to bed.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry's stomach gave the greatest lurch yet. He felt so bad for reading this. It really wasn't his business, but she liked him, didn't she, and that was good to know. It made him long for her, to know about these dreams, and it was almost painful. He sat the book down and tried to sleep but he couldn't. He decided to go down to the common room, so he got on his robe and left, putting the diary in his pocket, he decided to give it to Hermione in the morning.  
  
Hermione tried to sleep but she couldn't. She was so worried about her diary. Worried someone might find it, worried Harry might find it. She tossed and turned but she couldn't take it. She had to go down the to common room, and look once more while no one was there. She got up, put her robes on and headed for the door to the spiral staircase.  
  
Down it she went and then as she was heading for the chairs in front of the fire, she saw something that made her freeze in her tracks. "What are you doing here?" she said without thinking.  
  
Harry jumped and turned around, "Hermione!"  
  
"Oh, Harry, I mean, why are you down here?" she replied nervously once she saw who it was.  
  
"Hermione there's something I have to tell you" Harry began, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Oh, alright, what is it?" asked Hermione. She was shaking slightly, expecting the worse.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started as he pulled the diary out of his pocket, "I found this, the other night when we were down here. It's what you're looking for, isn't it?" Harry gulped. He was ready for her to explode at him for having it. But she didn't she just stood there.  
  
The one person Hermione feared of finding it, found it, and no doubt read her secrets in side. She felt sick with anger and fear. "Why didn't you give it back to me right away? Why did you keep it?" she felt angry tears prickle at her eyes.  
  
"I-I couldn't have given it back to you, you were already in the girl's dormitory and I can't go up there." Harry felt his palms begin to sweat, he knew after this she wouldn't want to be his friend let alone anything more.  
  
"Why didn't you give it back to me at Hogsmead? Or after that? You lied to me Harry, there was something on your mind. Why did you do that?" She felt very hurt and tears were now trickling down her face as her lip trembled.  
  
"Hermione, I- I'm sorry. I- I don't know why I did that."  
  
"Did you read it?" she said sharply raising her voice a bit.  
  
"Er-I- well, yes but," he was cut off when Hermione let out a gasp.  
  
"Harry I can't...I don't.." she now had steady tears streaming down her face. She couldn't say anything more. She grabbed the diary out of his hands and turned to run up the stairs when she suddenly turned around and shouted at Harry "I can't believe you Harry. That was very, very rude of you! I am very hurt that you didn't give it back to me" she paused and let out a sob. "I hate you" she said more quietly and stormed up the stairs sobbing in her hands.  
  
Harry sat there stunned. Hermione hated him. He now had no change in even being her friend. He felt a great lump in his throat and a silent tear ran down the side of his cheek but he frantically rubbed his eyes stopping it from happening again. What was he going to do?  
  
A/N- mwahahaha I know this probably isn't what ya'll wanted to happen but it will get better I promise! The next chapter will hopefully cheer you up ( that's all I'm gunna say! REVIEW! 


	6. The Professor's advice

A/N – I'm sorry if you didn't like the last chapter but it's all part of the plan! Plus this chapter is way better. I really like writing it and I hope you like it!! REVIEW PLEASE  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the wonderful characters except the new Snape.  
  
Hermione ran into the dormitory sobbing. How could Harry do that to her? How could he lie to her like that? She was so hurt, she didn't know if she liked him now or not. She hated him at the moment, but felt as thought she loved him at the same time. Her heart ached with pain and longing all at the same time. All thought she felt she knew she liked Harry, she was so angry with him. She couldn't look at his face again without bursting into tears but not only out of anger, also out of embarrassment, he now knew her secret. That she had secretly been having dreams about him, and if were to find out, she didn't imagine it to me like this. She didn't think he liked her that way and now he new about her feelings about him that she had been developing. This is horrible, she thought and she cried hard as ever, shaking and starting to feel ill. She cried for what seemed like hours. Parvati had come to try and talk to her and see what was wrong but Hermione just shooed her away and told her to leave her alone. She got no sleep, and in the morning felt incredibly worn out. She felt worn of all emotion, but yet bursting with emotion at the same time. Had she overreacted? If so, she couldn't help it, it hurt her just the same.  
  
After Hermione had ran upstairs Harry stood there trying desperately not to cry. He was so stupid for keeping the diary. He ruined everything. There seemed to be nothing that could changer her mind. She was set on her feelings toward Harry; hate. The more Harry thought of this the more difficult it became to restrain his emotions. He decided to go up to the dormitory and try, as impossible as ever it seemed, to get some sleep.  
  
He tossed and turned until the sun came up and he heard the rustling of covers, indicating that his fellow Gryffindors were waking. Harry pretended to be just waking up too. He got up and dressed with the rest of the boys.  
  
"How'd you s-s-sleep?" yawned Ron.  
  
"Oh, uh alright, you?" Harry replied, trying to sounds as normal as possible.  
  
"I slept great." Ron answered as they headed down the spiral staircase.  
  
They were just about to crawl out of the portrait hole when Harry saw Hermione start down the stairs. He could tell she had been crying; her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.  
  
"You go on ahead, I er- I forgot something. I'll meet up with you." Harry aid, hoping to get to talk to Hermione without Ron around.  
  
"Oh, yeah, alright then." Said Ron suspiciously.  
  
Harry walked back towards the stairs and found Hermione at the bottom.  
  
"Hermione listen can we please talk" said Harry a bit desperately.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and caught a glimpse of those green eyes. Her stomach gave a lurch and then she looked away and said weakly, "Oh, Harry please I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well I- I just want you to know I'm sorry." Harry said sadly.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything but looked at Harry. Stared into his eyes for a moment and then walked away.  
  
Harry let out a sigh. It's hopeless, he thought as he went sulking down to breakfast. He found, when he got there, Hermione sitting next to Parvati, instead of in her usual spot with him and Ron. Further down the table he spotted Ron sitting alone. He walked over and sat down, mustering up everything he could to try and act normal.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" said Ron.  
  
"Oh, er-had to use the toilet." Harry lied.  
  
"Oh. I wonder why Hermione doesn't want to sit with us today. Says she's gunna sit with the girls for a change. Seemed a bit upset really."  
  
"Hmm.." replied Harry, that was all he could think to say, as he knew the truth about why she wouldn't sit with them.  
  
They ate their breakfast in silence for the most part, and then headed up to get their things, and off to class.  
  
They day went by unbearably slow for Harry, neither he nor Hermione talked very much and it was starting to infuriate Ron. It was the last class of the day when he had finally lost it.  
  
"What on earth is wrong with you two??" He exclaimed, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you both gone mental or something!"  
  
Neither of them spoke.  
  
"Hello? I said what is wrong with you two?"  
  
"I just had a very bad night" Hermione snapped, she didn't fancy being yelled at right now.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Harry said coldly.  
  
Ron didn't reply for a moment but just looked at both of them and then muttered "I give up." To himself.  
  
At dinner, Hermione again chose to sit with Parvati.  
  
"Harry, really, tell me what's wrong? You know you can trust me, right?"  
  
Harry heaved a sigh. He decided he would tell Ron, so he began. "Well, a couple of nights ago you know how Hermione had lost something?"  
  
"Yeah" Ron said slowly.  
  
"Well," Harry continued, "I found it. It was her diary, and I just gave it back to her last night. She got very upset about it."  
  
"Oh," Ron began. "So let me get this straight, you found Hermione's diary and didn't tell me about it?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Well, it's alright I guess, but why is it making you upset?"  
  
"She told me she hated me." Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
"Wow, over a diary." Said Ron. "I don't get girls, all off their rocker's if you ask me."  
  
Harry shrugged not really wanting to talk about it any more.  
  
The snow outside was now thick as ever over the grounds. Harry tried countless times to talk to Hermione but she insisted that she did not want to talk about it, and Harry was getting very tired of it and was on the verge of giving up until the last day before Christmas break.  
  
The day had started normally. Hermione would now sit with the boys again, but refused to speak with Harry. They ate their breakfast and then headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, where they would be having their end of term final. Everyone felt pretty confident, as their new professor had taught them everything excellently.  
  
When they were all done with the finals, Professor Snape said, "You all did just fine on your finals, I'm sure. I hope you all have an excellent Christmas holiday." And with a smile on his face he dismissed the class, but then quickly added "Oh, Miss Granger, could I please have a word with you in my office?" and as everyone piled out, Hermione stayed back and went into his office, shutting the door and sitting down as instructed.  
  
"Miss Granger I can't help but noticing a change in your behavior. You seem to be depressed. It's been like this for a couple of weeks now. You don't seem to be putting the same effort into your work as you did before, besides it's Christmas, and everyone should be happy, but you're not." He looked up at her with a look of nothing but care and concern. "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
Hermione gulped. Tears were swelling in her eyes. Why did he care so much? It seemed comforting to her thought, she needed someone to care, so she began to tell him trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Um,well..." She didn't know where to start, but then it just poured out of her as if it had been locked up for ages, "This boy, he found my diary, and I didn't want him to find it because I had written in it about him and he found it and kept it, and he read it, and now he knows that I like him and I am so embarrassed and we aren't even friends and I told him that I hated him but I don't hate him I don't." Hermione was now sobbing  
  
Professor just looked at her for a moment and then said "I see," in a very calm voice "and does this boy happen to have black hair and glasses with a funny scar on his forehead by any chance?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously, and replied very quietly, "yes"  
  
"I see." He said again. "Well Hermione, I am not expert on love, but I suggest that you talk to er-this "boy" and tell him how you feel. Who knows, he might just feel the same way about you I know you are upset about your diary, but we cannot control our curiosity all the time, no one can." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you Professor. I'm sorry I got so upset, it's just, well, I haven't really anyone to talk to." Hermione felt so grateful for his advice.  
  
"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Miss Granger. You seem to always have a lot on your plate and if you ever need to talk, my door will always be open."  
  
Hermione blushed again and said "Thanks professor." And walked out of his office and hurried to her next class.  
  
She was distracted in her other classes, thinking of what on earth she would say to Harry. She new she had to talk to him about it tonight or she would go insane. At dinner, she was very quiet and ate her food very fast.  
  
"See you in the common room." She mumbled and she left up to rehearse what she was going to say to Harry.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged. They finished their dinner and then headed upstairs.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch when they got there, she seemed to be very interested in the fire.  
  
"Hey, how come you left so quick?" Hermione looked up with a jump.  
  
"Oh, erm-Ron could I have a moment with Harry?"  
  
Ron shook his head and turned to head up for the dormitory. Harry could've sworn he heard him mumble something like "ridiculous" under his breath.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry. He wasn't sure what to expect but he was glad she was at least speaking with him.  
  
"Harry, I-I wanted to apologize" she started. "I really overreacted and should have never said that I hated you," at these words tears started to form in her eyes, "because I really don't of course." She looked up at Harry, expecting his reaction.  
  
"Oh, well that's okay Hermione, I really shouldn't have read your diary in the first place and I'm really sorry." Harry barely had time to see her reaction, for she had burst into tears and flung her arms around him.  
  
"Oh H-Harry It's really n-not okay. That w-was a t-terrible thing for me to s-say. I should've e-expected anyone w-who found it t-to read it."  
  
Harry put his arms around Hermione comfortingly as her assured her it was okay. She felt so warm in his arms. He made her feel safe, as if nothing in the world could harm her. It was better then in her dreams.  
  
Similar feelings were running through Harry. He wanted to hold her forever, her warm body resting on his. And she smelt so good. He would've given anything to stay like that throughout the night, when finally Hermione pulled away from him.  
  
"Harry I really like you, not just as a friend as more. I know you don't feel the say but—"she was cute off. Harry, not particularly knowing what he was doing, had leaned in and kissed her. Warmth was spreading through both of their bodies as if the touch of their lips had sparked a fire. They sat there, taking in every bit of the warm passion when Harry pulled away.  
  
"I really like you too." He said, blushing, thought you could hardly tell, as the fire was the only light in the room. Hermione's eyes once again filled with tears and she lunged herself into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat there, holding each other. 


	7. Chocolates, Cards, and Surprises

A/N- Thanks for the reviews I got. I hope you like this chapter ( Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them of course!  
  
Hermione woke up from what seemed like the best sleep she had gotten in a while. She opened her eyes but the blazing winter sunlight made her close them again. She had her head on Harry's chest and was going up and down with his each breath.  
  
Wait!- She sat up very quickly. What was she doing here, with Harry on the couch in the common room?  
  
They had fallen asleep together on the couch the night before, not aware of the impression the other Gryffindors would get. They were lost in their own world, lost in each of their fantasies.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear, laying back down and putting her chin on his chest. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, she thought to herself, "Harry," she repeated, still in a whisper. "Harry wake up."  
  
Harry opened his eyes, blinked sleepily and then sat up with a bolt that made Hermione jump and said, "What are we doing here?"  
  
"We fell asleep down here last night" Hermione said softly. Normally she would be very concerned, but right now nothing mattered more to her then Harry.  
  
Harry laughed, "I wonder what people thought when they saw us-wait did people see us? What time is it?" Harry looked down at his watch, "It's eleven o'clock, everyone must be gone for vacation by now, they must've seen us."  
  
"I wonder why they didn't wake us?" Hermione pondered out loud.  
  
Harry laughed again but didn't say what he was laughing at this time. He suddenly stopped smiling. There was a strange and awkward silence, and then Hermione said, "Should we go down to breakfast then?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry smiled and he and Hermione headed down to the great hall. When they got there it was very bare. At the Gryffindor table there were only Ron, Ginny, a couple of her friends, and a random first year. At the other tables there were only a few people too, at the Ravenclaw table they saw the familiar face of Luna Lovegood, and waved. She waved back, and they went over to sit down with Ron, who had a very large smile on his face and Ginny was giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"So I see you guys er-made up last night then?" Ron said and Ginny let out a fresh burst of giggles.  
  
"Uh, yeah" said Harry rather uncomfortably. He looked over at Hermione who was blushing.  
  
"It's okay we wont talk about it anymore." Said Ron with a wink, and Harry and Hermione dished up their breakfast. They ate without saying a word, it was a rather awkward breakfast, but once they finished and departed from Ginny and her friends, things were better and Ron seemed to understand not to talk about last night anymore.  
  
"So what should we do today? The teachers are letting all the remaining 3rd years and up going to Hogsmead today for a bit of last minute shopping before tomorrow. Should we go then?" suggested Ron.  
  
"Yes I think that would be fun," said Hermione and at that they went up to gather their money and things and they headed off down the snowy grounds to Hogsmead.  
  
It was very beautiful there. Wreaths were on every door and trees were in every window.  
  
"Where should we go first?" said Harry.  
  
"Honeydukes?" suggested Ron. They all nodded in agreement and were off.  
  
They all separated and bought their things separately probably for the fact that what they bough would be for each other, and then they went off to the other shops.  
  
After they decided that they had gotten everything they needed, they went back up the grounds to the castle. When they got to the lake they all stopped to look. It was beautiful, all frozen over. It looked like something from a dream. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and both smiled.  
  
"Come on you two, I'm freezing" said Ron, they broke their eye contact and treaded on up to the warm castle. When they got there, they were informed that it was dinner time, so they went upstairs to drop off their things and went back down to dinner where they ate very, very well and all headed up to bed, tired as could be.  
  
"Night" said Ron to Hermione. "Coming Harry?"  
  
"I'll be right there." Harry replied and Ron shook his head and went upstairs.  
  
"Er-right. Well, goodnight then" said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Oh Harry, you don't have to be so shy," said Hermione. She leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek and said. "Goodnight."  
  
Harry went up to bed where he had a wonderful sleep full of good dreams.  
  
Harry woke up on Christmas morning to see new snow falling outside. He put on his glasses and looked at the small heap of presents at the end of his bed.  
  
"Merry Christmas" Ron said to him. Harry looked up to see Ron had already started on some fudge that Mrs.Weasley had sent him.  
  
"Merry Christmas" Harry replied as he got out of bed and started to open his own presents. He had gotten a sweater and some fudge, like Ron, from Mrs.Weasley. He got a book about different Quiddich teams and their different techniques from Ron, along with some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, something large and lumpy from Hagrid, which Harry guessed were one of his unbearably hard rock cakes. Lupin had sent Harry various sweets and a picture of everyone who still remained at the Order. Then he came to Hermione's gift. She had made him a card that had a picture of her in it, which would smile, wave, and occasionally wink at him. Also there were words that would appear, disappear and then reappear. Harry looked closer and noticed they were verses. Verses from the muggle drama, Romeo and Juliet. Below her picture there was something written from her:  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
I hope you like your present. The lines are from Romeo and Juliet incase you didn't know. I thought you would be able to appreciate it since you know about them. Once again I hope you like it!  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled to himself, and closed her card, going over to see what Ron had got.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had woken and gotten out of bed, and opened all her gifts. Admiring them all, she looked around and then noticed she hadn't got one from Harry. She looked up, when she noticed something on her nightstand. She stood up and went over to see what it was. She smiled once she saw it. Lying on her nightstand there was a single rose with a small note attached to it. She picked it up and read:  
  
Merry Christmas beautiful. Meet me in the common room tonight at midnight for the rest of your present.  
  
There was no signature but she instantly knew who it was from. She smiled to herself and her heart beat excitedly. She was so happy. She looked down to see what it was laying on to find a square dark blue box. She opened it and revealed a dozen heart shaped chocolates. On top of the chocolates was a not that said:  
  
They say different things before you eat them.  
  
Hermione took one and right before she was going to take a bit, sure enough the chocolate exclaimed: "I fancy you!". She giggled as she ate it.  
  
When Ron, Harry and Hermione met down in the common room, despite the fact that Ron was there, once Hermione saw Harry she ran towards him giving him a big hug and said, "Oh Harry I loved your gift!" and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I really liked yours too," Harry said, with a smile.  
  
"Okay guys, lets go to breakfast now," Ron said with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione beaming.  
  
"I'm glad your Happy again Hermione" said Ron as they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Me too" said Harry and he gave Hermione a quick wink which made her giggle.  
  
The day was full of snowball fights, playing chess, and eating a delicious feast, and now everyone was in bed sleeping. Everyone except Hermione and Harry, who had just met in the common room.  
  
"You ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ready?" said Hermione, confused.  
  
"Yeah come one," Harry took Hermione's hand in his and as they interlaced their fingers Harry led her out of the common room.  
  
"Harry where are we going?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
A/N- ooohh where do they go? Guess you gotta review and keep reading to find out! Hehe. 


	8. Hermione's Surprise

A/N- Hey guys, thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter ( hehe review!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
Harry led her all the way down to the Entrance Hall, and stopped when they were in front of the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Wait here" Harry told her.  
  
"Um, okay, but Harry, just tell me what's going on?" she whined  
  
"Shh, just wait here you'll see." Harry smiled and slipped through the doors, leaving her alone in the dark hall.  
  
Harry took about 10 minutes and then came out and told Hermione to close her eyes.  
  
"Harry! What's going on!?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Just close you eyes and you'll see!" Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, alright." She said as she closed her eyes. She felt Harry take her hand and slowly lead her into the Great Hall, when they were safely inside (she guessed), he shut the doors and let go of her hand and a minute after said, "Open you eyes."  
  
She did and in the middle of the hall, she saw Harry, standing there with about a dozen lit candles floating in a circle above him. He motioned for her to come closer, so she did. He gave a wave of his wand and music started playing out of nowhere.  
  
"Would you dance with me?" Harry asked softly.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. Harry grabbed her hand in his, putting his other on her hip, pulling her closer to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. It was the most romantic thing that had ever happened to both of them.  
  
"Harry this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, I thought you would." Said Harry. They looked into each other's eyes, both admiring them, and then Harry leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said as they pulled apart.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione replied.  
  
Harry paused, he looked kind of nervous but then said, "Would you go out with me?"  
  
They stopped dancing. Hermione looked up at Harry and then said, "Oh Harry of course I will!" giving him a huge hug and then she leaned back and kissed him. They stood their kissing. They continued kissing, more and more passionately, their tongues playing at each other's. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and it drove him wild. He did the same to her running his hands up her neck and through her silky locks, which made Hermione shiver in delight. Her stomach did a summersault, while they continued to kiss, getting more into it, when they heard footsteps. They pulled apart for the first time, both slightly out of breath, and just looked at each other horrified.  
  
The footsteps got louder, as Harry waved his wand making the music stop, and before he could extinguish the candles above their heads, the doors to the Great Hall creaked open.  
  
A/N- Hey, I know it's short but I hope ya like it just the same! Review! 


	9. Malfoy's revenge

A/N-THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! It made me super happy. Hope you like chapter 9! And please review more!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters rightfully belong to J.K, but I do own Snape.  
  
"What on earth are you two doing out of bed and in the Great Hall, at this our?" came the voice of professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh, we-we were just," started Hermione, but was interrupted.  
  
"Yes, well whatever it was you were doing I'm afraid you will have to stop and head back to your dormitories." Harry could've sworn he saw her smile as she said this.  
  
"Yes professor." Said Hermione blushing. Harry waved his wand making the candles disappear and they walked out of the Great Hall. When they were out of McGonagall's view, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they walked back up to the common room, smiling.  
  
When they got there they said goodnight, kissed and went to bed.  
  
Harry got into bed sat his glasses down, and was just lying down when he heard someone speak.  
  
"So where did you go?" It was Ron. Harry sat up and saw that Ron was awake in his bed. Harry told him all about where he had gone and what had happened when he replied, "Well, congratulations mate! I'm happy that you two are finally together."  
  
"Thanks, me too. Well goodnight then." And Harry rolled over with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Goodnight." Ron said and they both instantly fell asleep. . . . . .  
  
When everyone had come back from Holiday, some how the news of Harry and Hermione had spread fairly fast. Mostly everyone seemed to think it was great. Almost every girl, it seemed, would have a fit of giggles every time they would walk by, and Harry could've sworn he got several winks from random guys. Everyone seemed to think the relationship was just fine, except, of course, Malfoy. The first day he got back, when he saw Harry and Hermione holding hands in the hall, he exclaimed loudly, "Wow Potter, that is an all time low, dating a mudblood. It was bad enough just being her friend, but I guess that's the only way you can actually get a girl, isn't it Potter, dating your best friend." All the Slytherins around him shrieked with laughter. To everyone's surprise, Hermione responded with, "At least he's got a girlfriend Malfoy, I don't see any girls lining up to be with you, but then again I don't think I know any girls who fancy ugly gits like you." The smirk on Malfoy's face faded and he said, "How dare you! You'll pay for that, mudblood." And he whipped out his wand, but before he could do anything with it a voice came from behind them.  
  
"What is going on here?" It was Snape Jr.  
  
Malfoy quickly put away his wand and said, "Oh nothing professor."  
  
"Causing trouble again Mr. Malfoy? I think 5 points from Slytherin will do. You should really try to stay out of trouble, I would expect more from a prefect." This made Malfoy furious and he stalked away past Harry and Hermione, stopped for a moment and said, "I'll finish with you later." And then strode off.  
  
"You two ought to stay out of trouble too." He gave them a wink and said, " Glad to see you back to yourself Miss Granger." And with a smile walked off.  
  
-  
A week had gone by and Harry was happy as ever with Hermione. They spent almost all their time together. Ron had gotten a bit annoyed with all the kissing so he had been spending more time with Neville and Seamus. He was still happy for them just the same though.  
  
Tonight was Ron and Hermione's turn to do the night prefect duties at 7 o'clock. At 6:45 they got their badges out and said goodbye to Harry.  
  
"Meet you back here when we're done." Said Ron.  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye Harry, see you later." Said Hermione giving him a kiss.  
  
"See you later." Harry said with a smile. Hermione smiled back and gave him another kiss and then left with Ron.  
  
"Do you want to check the lower floors and I will check the upper ones? That way it will go faster." Suggested Ron.  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea. We'll meet back here when we're done then." And they were off.  
  
Hermione went through the fourth floor; all clear. Then the third floor, clear as well, but it was on the second floor where she found trouble.  
  
She turned a corner to enter the second floor and found herself face to face with none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" she snapped.  
  
"Same as you, prefect duties." He replied with a hiss.  
  
Before Hermione could say anything back, Malfoy had pulled out his wand and muttered something. At once Hermione felt her arms sting with numbness. She went to reach for her wand, only to find that her arms had been petrified. She could not move them at all.  
  
"I told you that you'd pay. We'll see if you ever try and say something like that to me again after I'm done with you." He gave his wand another wave and muttered something else. Hermione shot back with a scream, hit her head hard on the brick wall all fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
Malfoy heard footsteps and made a run for it. Just as he was out of site, Sebastian Snape rounded the corner and then froze. "Hermione." He exclaimed nervously and walked towards her. "What the hell?" He said to himself out loud. He turned her over and picked her up, carrying her, at first, to the Hospital Wing, but then turned and headed for his office.  
  
When he got there he sat her down on his couch, conjured up a bottle of something to wake her, with a flick of his wand, and poured a few drops of the liquid onto her lips. Hermione woke up with a start. Her vision very blurry at first, but then it came clearer. She looked around her, and then saw Snape looking at her.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded, very suspicious to why she was in his office.  
  
"I found you unconscious on the second floor, so I took you back here." He said softly, and with another wave of his wand an ice pack appeared out of nowhere and he placed it on top of her head where there was a large cut.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Yes I'm fine. Thanks for everything but I really must get to bed." She said taking the ice pack off her head and walking towards the door.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the Hospital Wing for that cut? It looks pretty nasty, you must be in a lot of pain."  
  
"No I am fine, goodnight professor." She lied and walked out of his office and then ran to the common room. Her head was aching so bad it made her dizzy to run, but she wanted to get there.  
  
Once she got to the portrait hole she muttered the password quickly and then stumbled inside. She saw Ron and Harry sitting by the fire and instantly walked over to them flopping herself down onto the couch next to Harry.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron. "There you are-wait, what happened?" He said, a sudden look of worry washed over his face.  
  
"Are you okay? You look sick." Said Harry looking even more concerned.  
  
Hermione told them the whole story and when she had finished they both looked furious.  
  
"That stupid git! Where the bloody hell did he get the idea that he could get off doing that to you? Said Ron in a rage.  
  
"I can't believe he did that," said Harry. "I hope he really gets it good for that. What did Snape say when you told him it was Malfoy?"  
  
It suddenly struck Hermione. "Oh, well I didn't exactly tell him how it happened, I mean, my head really hurt and I just wanted to get out." She replied.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Ron, "You better tell him tomorrow if you can, there is no way he's getting away with this one."  
  
"I will." Said Hermione. "I think I am going to go to bed, my head really hurts and I'm tired. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight" said Ron.  
  
"I'll walk you to the staircase" said Harry, getting up with Hermione as Ron shook rolled his eyes and went to go play chess with Seamus.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked Hermione putting his arms around her, delicately pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I'm fine." She said in his ear, kissing him softly on the neck. "Goodnight." Harry leaned in and kissed her. As he watched Hermione walk up the stairs he suddenly realized just how much he cared for her. As she was closing the door to her dormitory, he muttered quietly, "I love you." 


	10. Visions and nightmares

A/N- Hey guys, sorry if you didn't like the last chapter! But I hope you like this one more. Thanks for the reviews I got! You guys are great.  
  
Disclaimer: Snape's mine, the other's are J.K's of course  
  
Harry turned around to see that Ron was very involved in his chess game, so he decided to just go up to bed. He lay down on his bed thinking of Hermione. He cared for her so much, more then anything. He would die for her. He wanted to be with her every second of the day, just holding her. Does she love me back? He wondered as he drifted into a sleep.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was in her bed having a very strange dream. She was running in the Forbidden Forest, in a panic. She was running into what seemed like the very middle of the woods. She suddenly heard someone scream, "Help! Hermione!" it was Harry, he was in trouble. She then heard something else that made her fear double. A high-pitched cackling laugh that she knew belonged to Voldemort. She ran faster trying to get to Harry. She needed to save him, wherever he was. Everywhere she ran, there seemed to be nothing but dark wood. But just then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white light, followed by a scream.  
  
"Harry!" She exclaimed as she ran fast as she could to where she had seen the light. She could hear whimpers of pain, and knew she was close. Just then, from right next to her she heard Voldemort yell some kind of curse that she had never heard before, and blood red light shot from his wand and hit Harry right in the chest. He let out a scream of pain, flew a few feet up in the air and landed with a thud on the forest floor.  
  
Hermione sat straight up. She was shaking from head to toe and cold sweat covered her body. She was so scared. Why had she had that dream? Was Harry okay? She tried to calm herself down, but just couldn't bring herself to it. She got up, walked over to the dormitory door, and crept over to the boy's dormitory. She opened the door, peeked in side, to check that everyone was asleep, and then tip toed over to Harry's bed. She pulled open his bed hangings and sat down, just looking at him. She stuck her hand out and ran her fingers through his hair, when he woke up very suddenly.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He whispered.  
  
"I-I had a bad dream. About you, and V-Voldemort. He was torturing you, and I was running to try and find you to save you, but when I got there it was too late." She said, her lip trembling. "Can I lay with you?"  
  
Harry nodded, shocked at both her dream and the fact that she was asking to lay with him. He scooted over, and she crawled in, and turned over so they were facing each other.  
  
"I was so scared, even though it was only a dream." She whispered.  
  
"It's okay. It wasn't real and nothing happened." Harry said soothingly. He kissed her forehead and then began to stroke his fingers through her hair. She loved it when he did that, and it made her fall quickly into a light sleep. He kissed her softly on the lips and then turned over. Just as he was drifting back to sleep he felt Hermione scoot closer to him and she whispered in his ear, "I love you Harry." She kissed his neck and then slowly fell back to sleep.  
  
They woke up the next morning from a very good sleep. They rolled over and looked at each other when Hermione said, "I love you Harry" and kissed him of the lips.  
  
"I love you too." Said Harry, kissing her back.  
  
A sudden panic took over Harry's happy mood. "How are we going to get out of here? What are they gunna say when they see you in my bed?" he said.  
  
"Why don't you just get out, but leave the bed hangings closed. Then once everyone is out I will get up and leave." She said. Harry smiled at her brilliance, gave her another kiss and then got carefully out of bed, but to his surprise, no one was there. He looked over at his clock and it read: 7:45. Their classes were to start in 15 minutes.  
  
"Hermione, no one's here and it's 7:45!" he said rather loudly.  
  
She got out of bed very quickly, almost falling off in the process, and said "What! Oh Harry we've got to hurry. I'll go get my robes on and you can get yours on and then we'll meet in the common room and go alright?" Harry nodded. They kissed quickly and Hermione dashed out of the boy's dorm.  
  
Harry laughed to himself, as he got dressed. She's so cute, he thought to himself. He gathered all his things and headed down to the common room where he found, to his surprise, that Hermione was already there. She grabbed his hand and they headed quickly down to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Everyone stared at them as they took their seats in the back with Ron.  
  
"So..what took you guys so long, huh?" asked Ron, grinning.  
  
"Er- nothing, woke up late." Muttered Harry.  
  
"Oh-right." Said Ron with a wink, but before he could say more the Professor walked in.  
  
"Good morning class." He announced. "Today we are starting a new defense. I will teach you a spell that will slow down any curse, person, or anything else aiming to attack you."  
  
Professor Snape taught them the curse, and they spent the rest of the lesson practicing on each other (One person would charge at the other, while they preformed the curse). At the end of the lesson everyone packed up their things and waited by the door.  
  
"Can I please talk with you after the class has left Miss Granger?" asked Snape. She nodded and stuck behind.  
  
When the class was gone, he got up, closed the door and began, "Hermione, why did you leave like that last night? You really should've gone to the Hospital Wing. I was really worried, and I was only trying to help, I hope that you did not get my intentions wrong." He said.  
  
Hermione felt slightly embarrassed. She had sort of gotten them wrong, but replied, "Oh, I knew you were trying to help. I was just confused and I wanted to go to bed."  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then said "Mmm, well are you sure? You seemed like you didn't trust being in my office, and I want to assure you that I would never do anything to you that would prove me untrustworthy." He said sounding more serious, but kept the smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you sir, I know you were trying to help, I was confused. Thank you so much for saving me thought." Hermione said, feeling very bad for thinking he would do anything.  
  
"I'm glad we now have an understanding." He said with a nod, "You may go."  
  
She smiled and walked out, meeting up with Ron and Harry.  
  
"He sure wants to "speak with you" a lot." Said Ron, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"He was just concerned, and that is all Ronald." She shot him a glare as she grabbed Harry's hand and they headed out to Herbology.  
  
Later that night, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch talking, when Harry felt a very sharp shot of pain on his scar. He flinched and instantly started rubbing it.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, looking very worried and said, "Harry are you alright?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine," he reassured her, "I think I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"Alright, I love you." Hermione said kissing him.  
  
"Love you too, good night." Harry said, kissing her again.  
  
Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having, what he thought was a nightmare. He was walking thought the woods, heavily cloaked. He was feeling very angry and very anxious at the same time. He felt like he wanted to kill something, the first thing that crossed his path. He heard something walking, coming towards him. He pulled out his wand, when Fang came trotting into site. He started barking like mad, but Harry didn't care, he pointed his wand, said some curse that he never had heard before, and red light flew from his wand, hit Fang and with a yelp, he was dead.  
  
Harry sat up with a bolt. It wasn't a nightmare, it was a vision, he hadn't had one all year until now. He got up quickly, grabbed his wand and his glasses and sprinted out of the common room to Dumbledore's office.  
  
A/N- I hope you guys liked it!! REVIEW!! 


	11. The battle in the woods

A/N- Hey thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! I like it!  
  
Kicksomeass: Thank you so much for all your reviews!! They make me so happy and just want to write more!!  
  
GoldenEyes86: Thank you (! I am glad you love it!!  
  
Love all of you that review me!! Keep on reviewing! Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just using them for my story.  
  
When he got to the entrance to Dumbledore's office, he realized that he didn't know the password. He really needed to talk to him. He ran down the corridors to search for a teacher to inform, but there seemed to be no one around. He was getting frantic, when finally on the third floor he found McGonagall.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" he yelled after her.  
  
She turned around quickly. "Mr. Potter, what on earth are you doing out of bed?" she said rather shrilly.  
  
"Professor I had another vision, I need to talk to Dumbledore! Now!" Harry told her, a bit out of breath from running through the halls.  
  
She looked at him for a moment and then said very seriously, "Very well, come with me."  
  
She led him back to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She said the password ("Fizzing Whizbees!") and they went up into his office.  
  
"Wait here." She told him, and she stepped into his office, closing the door with a snap behind her.  
  
Harry waited for what seemed like forever. If Voldemort had really been in the Forbidden Forest then he couldn't afford to waste time like this. After about twenty minutes, Dumbledore opened the door, McGonagall behind him, and said, "Please come in Harry." In a very calm, yet very serious voice.  
  
He stepped into the only too familiar office. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and Harry sat in a chair in front of it.  
  
"Please explain the vision you had Harry." He said.  
  
"Well, I was walking through the Forbidden Forest, and I was really angry and excited at the same time. I felt like I wanted to kill something, and then Fang walked onto my path and I killed him with a curse that I've never heard before." Harry said as quickly and calmly as possible.  
  
Dumbledore stood there for a moment, looking at Harry and then looked up at McGonagall. "Minerva could you please inform the teachers that I, accompanied by Harry am going to search the grounds. Also could you tell them to stand guard, they know the routine." McGonagall nodded and strode out of his office.  
  
"Harry do you remember where you were in your vision?"  
  
He thought for a moment, and then realized that he did. "Yes"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the door. "Please follow me Harry. I would like you to take me to exactly where you were in your vision, if you would."  
  
Harry nodded and they strode out of his office at a very fast pace, down to the Entrance Hall, through the doors and out into the cold night air. He thought for a moment, and then turned in the direction of Hagrid's cabin and entered the woods. He had to stop once in a while to try and remember where it was, but they would continue fast as ever. When he finally got to the spot where it had happened, Harry's heart was pounding. There on the floor was a large heap of fir. It was Fang, and sure enough, he was dead. Dumbledore just stood there, taking in every bit of the environment when there was a sudden snap of a twig and they both turned to see, standing there looking alive as ever, Voldemort. Dumbledore had is wand at the ready, looking straight at him.  
  
"Hello Tom." He said dangerously.  
  
"So," Voldemort hissed, "We meet again. Still think that you and that boy are a match against me?"  
  
Dumbledore looked angrier then Harry had ever seen. He could not move, only watch, though it was hard, his scar was stinging badly, making his eyes water.  
  
Just then, Voldemort yelled something, the curse that Harry had used on Fang in his vision. Dumbledore shot a counter curse at just the right time. He continued to shoot the curse at Dumbledore but he kept using the counter curse at just the right time. There was a pause in the battle. Voldemort held his wand at Dumbledore, looking evil as ever, Dumbledore holding his wand right back at Voldemort, looking equally evil. All of a sudden Voldemort moved his wand so it pointed straight at Harry.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Dumbledore, when Voldemort moved his wand quickly back to Dumbledore and screamed, "Avada Flamendra!" and with a great yell, Dumbledore fell to the ground. Harry's insides were dancing, he thought for sure that he was dead but he looked closely and saw that his body was moving up and down in staggered breaths.  
  
"So," hissed Voldemort again, "It's just you and me now. No one to protect you, there is no way you can make it out this time, I am more powerful then ever." He raised his wand. Harry was sweating badly, his scar burnt and stung with agonizing pain. Not knowing what he was doing, Harry pulled out his wand and yelled the curse he heard him use on Dumbledore, "Avada Flamendra!" Voldemort fell over with great force, but quickly got back up. "Don't be stupid. A young, talent-less wizard like you couldn't possibly use that curse. I invented that curse, and I am the only one who can properly use it. It's no use, boy. Your time is up." He raised his wand, Harry raised his in defense and again yelled "Avada Flamendra!" He heard a strange echo with it this time. But it wasn't an echo; at the exact same time Voldemort had yelled it too. Red light shot from both of their wands, at and upward angle, and met with a point. Where the two wands met, there was a sizzling sound. Harry's wand felt as if it were suddenly on fire. It was burning into his hand, and the same effect was happening to Voldemort too, evidently. He let out a great yell, obviously confused to why this was happening. The burning continued, it was unbearable, almost more so then the pain in his scar, but he held on tight as he could, afraid of what would happen if he let go. He could hardly bare it anymore, and then again, not knowing what he was doing, he yelled for the third time, with all his might, "AVADA FLAMENDRA!" and the pain stopped suddenly. Harry looked up. Where the two curses met there was a great explosion and a wave of what looked like fire spread in Voldemort's direction. "NO!" he screamed as the wave over took him and right where he was standing there was another explosion and Voldemort flew up fifty feet in the air and landed on the ground. His skin appeared to be melting from his body, making him look even more frightening then before. The skin continued to disintegrate until it was completely gone, and Voldemort lay there, rid of all his skin, dead.  
  
Harry was shaking violently. He looked down at his hand that had been burnt, and a fair amount of the skin was hanging off of it. Harry then looked over at Dumbledore, who he could see, was still breathing. He tried to get up and walk over to him but he was extremely dizzy, the world was spinning before his eyes and then, he was consumed by darkness.  
  
A/N- yeah, that might be kind of confusing but I hope you like it!!! I like it!! Hehe REVIEW! 


	12. A feast for the hero

A/F- Hey guys. Sorry if that chapter was confusing. Oh and just to let ya know Avada Flamendra is just something I made up, and it's supposed to be a spell that Voldemort made up that kills you and if it's right it burns your skin, yep! Anyway this chapter is kind of boring but every story has a boring chapter right? REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just borrowing them.  
  
Harry woke up from what seemed like a very long and dreamless deep sleep. He blinked and stared around to see where he was, but he knew immediately that he was in the Hospital Wing. He tried to sit up but he ached everywhere and his head throbbed. He noticed that no one seemed to be in there. What time was it? What day was it? Just as Harry was pondering this, the door opened and in walked Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Ah, I see that you have woken, finally." She said.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Harry asked, his voice a bit horse.  
  
"For two days. Everyone was really worried. I expect what happened that night was very overwhelming."  
  
Harry suddenly remembered why he was there. "What happened to Dumbledore?" He said slightly panicked.  
  
"Ah, not to worry dear. He was taken to St. Mungo's and they restored him to full health in no time. Came back the very next day, insisting that he needed to see how you were." She explained. "He was in a right state about you. Worried sick. Dumbledore is so well at hiding when he is worried but this time you could tell."  
  
"Where is everyone? Why am I the only one here?" He questioned.  
  
"My my we do have a lot of questions don't we! Everyone who was in here was taken, on Dumbledore's command, to the Room of Requirement. He seemed to think you needn't anyone to be in here to bother you. Now that's enough questions, here drink this, it will get rid of that nasty headache." And she handed him some green liquid that tasted an awful lot like grass, but he drank it anyways wanting to get rid of the pounding in his head.  
  
"Now, do you think you are ready for visitors?" she asked. "If so, I expect you may have two at a time."  
  
"Yes! I'm ready for visitors." Harry suddenly thought of Hermione and Ron, and how much he wanted to see them.  
  
"Alright I shall go inform Mr.Weasley and Miss Granger first. They were both very worried. Especially Granger, she came here everyday you were asleep, begging to come see you. I always felt so bad saying no, because she would always brake down into tears. Anyways, you stay here and relax, I'll bring them to you."  
  
Not more then ten minutes later Madame Pomfrey was back, escorting Ron and Hermione to his bed.  
  
Hermione instantly broke into tears. "Oh Harry! I'm s-so glad you a- alright. I w-was s-so worried!" she sat down on his bed and plunged her head into his chest. Harry loved feeling her next to him again. Feeling her warmth made him feel ten times better. Hermione then got up and kissed him softly. "I love you." She whispered and got up to let Ron talk to him.  
  
"Hey mate! I was real worried as well. I'm really glad that you're all right. They whole Quddich team was worried too, they even canceled the last match. Everyone's more worried about you then Quiddich anyway."  
  
The whole Quiddich team, and a few other people came to visit Harry. Everyone asked what happened, and Harry got a bit tired of telling the story but was still happy to see them. The last visitor he got was Dumbledore. When he came in everyone else had to leave. They all said goodbye to Harry and, left him and Dumbledore alone.  
  
"I am glad to see you awake Harry. What you did that night took a tremendous amount of energy and bravery. Everyone in the school will be wanting to ask you what happened, even though I have informed them all, already. This is huge history, Harry. You conquered Voldemort once and for all. He is no more. You're a hero, Harry. I expect you will grow up to be quite the powerful wizard." Dumbledore paused and smiled. Harry had almost forgotten what he had done. He did defeat Voldemort. He killed him, he Harry, killed Voldemort. Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts, Dumbledore spoke again, "Once again Harry, the fact that you and Voldemort's wands are related, made it difficult for him to curse you, and you curse him, however, that was not the only thing that kept you from dying. When you yelled that curse the same time he did Harry, the spell was too powerful on both sides for it to reach either or you. Terrible things happen when two of the same powerful curses meet Harry. But you had the same power as Voldemort did using that curse, and that, along with your want for good in this world, is what made you able to kill him." Dumbledore finished, looking back at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't really know what to say. He could not believe that he had come out of that alive, and Voldemort dead. He felt kind of awkward because he did not know what to say, and was happy when Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?"  
  
"Fine." Harry replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah I feel great." Harry replied, hoping he would be able to leave the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Well then, I expect Madame Pomfrey will let you go down to the feast if you would like."  
  
Harry smiled, and said, "I would like that."  
  
"Well then I will leave you to get your robes on Harry. Goodbye."  
  
Harry got up and realized that he had no robes with him, just the pajamas from the Hospital Wing, so he asked Madame Pomfrey if he could go to the common room to get them.  
  
"Yes alright, you may go." She replied, and with that he walked out. On his way, people kept stopping and smiling at Harry. Several people shook his hand and one person even bowed to him. This lifted Harry's spirits even more.  
  
When he got into the common room, everyone erupted into cheers. Harry was bombarded with people. All the guys patted him on the back, and the girls all gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he finally had cleared through the sea of people, as they all headed down to the feast, he saw by the stairs, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I reckon it's time for the feast, should we go then?"  
  
"Wait, why are we having a feast anyway?" Harry suddenly realized that it was odd to have a feast in the middle of March.  
  
"Because of you of course! And how you defeated You-Know-Who!" Ron answered as if it were the most obvious thing.  
  
Harry just smiled. "Right, I'll go change then, be right back." And he went up to go change as fast as he could, and they were off.  
  
When they walked into the Great Hall, everyone started clapping and cheering. Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was beaming. As Harry sat down, the applause continued until Dumbledore stood up, and everyone went silent.  
  
"Welcome to the feast. You are here because the Dark Lord has finally been defeated. We are free to live as we wish without worry. Now, I am almost sure that his Death Eaters will be furious and want revenge, but they are no match in power to Voldemort. We are having this feast in honor of the hero who provided you with this freedom. Harry Potter." He stopped and smiled as everyone started applauding again, and he joined in. Harry looked around at everyone who was smiling at him and clapping for him. He looked over at Ron who was clapping furiously and then over at Hermione who was sobbing again, but clapping as well. Just then Dumbledore silenced the room and began talking again. "Now, the events that have just happened are of much more honor then just a fest, so I arranged a sort of activity day. You will have this Friday off of school and it will spent playing various games and winning prizes, and after wards there will be a ball starting at seven o'clock till midnight. I expect you all to attend and to all have an excellent time." When he finished people starting applauding again and then they began the feast.  
  
Everyone was in happy spirits. The feast went on for at least three hours. People ate until they couldn't possibly eat more and when everyone was satisfied they all headed back to their common rooms. In the Gryffindor common room there was a huge party and they celebrated into the night.  
  
A/N- Yep. Hope you liked it, not a lot happened, but oh well. REVIEW! 


	13. The ball

A/N-Hey! Sorry if I made it seem like the last chapter was the end of my story because it definitely isn't!! Thanks for the reviews = )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except Sanpe of course.  
  
The rest of the week went by in a flash. Everyone was excited fro Friday, to see what the activity day was about. Classes had been let out early the day before to let the kids go to Hogsmead to get dress robes, since they were not told to pack any. People had been frantic to find dates in such short notice. Harry and Hermione were going, of course together, and Ron was asked by none other then Luna Lovegood. He said yes, thinking she would be his only hope for a date, and when a pretty Hufflepuff girl asked him later that day, he immediately regretted his decision.  
  
Everyone woke up very excited. When they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, the site they saw amazed them. Instead of 4 house tables, there was booths and stands all around the room. Some with fun looking games, others with sweets and all sorts of things. It looked sort of like a carnival, Harry thought.  
  
The whole day was spent playing games, buying sweets, and winning prizes. Everyone had a great time. People kept coming up to Harry and thanking him or giving him a "Well done!".  
  
At six o'clock everyone cleared out of the Great Hall and back to their dormitories to get ready for the ball. Ron and Harry went in their dorm with the rest of the boys to get ready and Hermione went in hers. Parvati was going to be doing her make up while Lavender was to do her hair. Her dress robes were a ruby red. They were a bit flashy for her, but she wanted to impress Harry.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Harry and Ron were back down in the common room waiting for Hermione. At ten till seven, Hermione finally came down the stairs. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he could find no words. She was gorgeous. He couldn't believe she was his date, let alone his girlfriend. Harry took his eyes off Hermione and looked over at Ron who had his mouth open. He looked at Harry and said, "Congratulations mate! She looks beautiful."  
  
When she had taken her last step down the staircase, and walked over to Harry and Ron she gave Harry a hug.  
  
"You look stunning Hermione." Harry said, beaming at her.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione smiled, "Shall we go?" she asked. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and as Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, they were off.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet Luna at the doors." Said Ron miserably.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm sure it wont be that bad. I bet she will look pretty." Said Hermione encouragingly.  
  
They waited for a while, it was now ten past seven. Just as Ron was about to give up and go in without her, they saw her. She was coming down the hall wearing midnight blue robes, which made her steely eyes seem to pop out at you. Her lips were a peachy red and she had just a touch of blue eye shadow on that made her eyes look even more astonishing. She looked gorgeous. Ron couldn't deny it. Harry looked over at him, and again he had his mouth open.  
  
"Wow Ron, Luna really looks pretty." Said Harry.  
  
"See Ron, what did I tell you? I'm sure you guys will have loads of fun." Hermione added in.  
  
Ron didn't say anything, but just stood there with his mouth open, not even bothering to close it as she approached.  
  
"Hey guys! Wow Hermione you look beautiful." She said. Then she looked at Ron. "Should we go inside then?"  
  
"Uh, um, y-yeah, sure." Ron said nervously and then mumbled something like "Youloobuaful". And his face started turning the color of Hermione's dress.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. There were bunches of sweet smelling candles everywhere and different colored banners and streamers, and the floor was covered in a sea of black balloons. In the back they could see where the drinks were set up, and around them were several tables and chairs. Music was playing from a band on the side of the room, and in the middle were people dancing.  
  
"Should we dance or should we er-get drinks or something?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Drinks sounds good, I am rather thirsty." Said Luna, and they all agreed.  
  
They got some iced pumpkin juice and sat at one of the tables. They sipped their juice and talked amongst each other, well Harry, Luna, and Hermione were talking, Ron seemed to be at a loss for words. Just as they were finishing their conversation, the first slow song came on.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked Hermione playfully kissing her hand.  
  
"Oh Harry I'd love to!" Hermione replied just as playfully, and they were off, hand in hand, onto the floor leaving Ron and Luna alone.  
  
"Oh, er- Luna would like to dance?" Ron asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh, yeah Ron, I'd like that." She replied with a smile, and they too stepped onto the floor. Ron couldn't stop staring into her eyes as they danced. He had a feeling he had never had before. In the pit of his stomach he had the sensation of a very large bug flying around, trying to escape. Her eyes were mysterious, but not in a weird way, but in a sexy way this time. Ron suddenly felt like he wanted to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. The urge was almost unbearable. He was fighting with himself to keep cool when she said, "Ron, is there something wrong?"  
  
He got even more nervous and took a breath. "I-er, I was looking at your eyes, I like them, they're sexy, I-I mean they're pretty, yeah." He felt a red hot blush rinse over his whole face and took a sudden interest in the their feet.  
  
"Thank you Ron. Your eyes are pretty too. I like them.." she replied smiling.  
  
Ron looked back up at her and smiled back. Before they knew it they had become lost in a kiss. Both of them not bothering to dance anymore, were just standing there kissing.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Harry and Hermione were dancing closely, Hermione's head resting on Harry's shoulder. Just as the song ended they gave each other a soft kiss and broke apart. When they saw Ron and Luna they stopped dead in their tracks, looked at each other, and broke out laughing.  
  
"Um Ron? Er- The song is over now.." Harry said between chuckles.  
  
Ron and Luna suddenly broke apart. Ron looked flabbergasted. His eyes were wide and mouth hung open. Luna gave a soft giggle and blushed. Harry gave another snort of laugher and said, "Come on guys, do you want to go back to our table?" They all nodded, and went to sit down.  
  
They talked the night away, occasionally getting up to dance, but then going back to their table to finish conversation. When it came to the last slow dance they all went out on the floor and began to dance, when Hermione felt someone tap on her shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" asked the person. Hermione turned around to see Snape standing there. He was wearing sky blue robes that brightened his eyes. He looked very handsome, in Hermione's opinion.  
  
She looked over at Harry. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Er-no, go ahead." He answered looking uncertainly at Snape as he stepped aside.  
  
Snape stepped in, grabbed her hand in his and put his other on her hip as they began to dance.  
  
"You look very beautiful tonight." Snape cooed.  
  
"Oh, Thank you professor. You look very nice too." She said, blushing.  
  
They continued to dance when Hermione heard someone clear their throat behind them. She turned to see Malfoy standing there.  
  
"Do you mind if I take the rest of this dance?" he asked.  
  
Hermione very confused looked up at Snape. He bowed and said, "Thank you for the dance my lady." And then walked away, letting Malfoy step in. He grabbed her hand gently and put his other hand on her hip pulling her very close to him.  
  
"Why did you ask me to dance Malfoy? Is this some kind of trick?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
"No Granger, it isn't a joke. I just figured what the heck? I mean next year is our last year, don't you think it's time we put everything behind us?" he said.  
  
"Um, yeah I suppose.." Hermione answered. Just then the song ended and they broke apart.  
  
"Do you want to go on a little walk?" Malfoy asked taking her hand.  
  
"I really shouldn't, what about Harry?" she suddenly looked back to where he had been standing, only to find that he was gone.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Potter wont mind." He said as he pulled her out of the hall and into a courtyard right out side the school.  
  
They both sat down on a bench side by side.  
  
"You sure look good tonight, you know Granger, I'd even say you were sexy." Said Malfoy in a cool seductive voice. He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked back at him. He did look rather handsome, she had to admit. "Oh, thank you Draco, you er- you look nice too." She replied.  
  
Just then he took his hand and placed it on her cheek, leaned in and said, "You think I look good do you?" even more seductively.  
  
"Er- Yeah..." Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I should go. Harry's probably worried."  
  
But as she got up, Draco grabbed her arm. "You're not leaving."  
  
"Really Draco, I must. Harry's waiting." She said as she struggled to try and get free but he tightened his grip.  
  
"I didn't bring you out here to exchange compliments and then leave. I had a bit more in mind." And he pulled her towards him, pressing his lips hard against hers. The more she struggled the more he tightened his grip. He forced his tongue into her mouth, she fought as hard as she could, when-  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" 


End file.
